United Nations
United Nations|translate = 联合国 Naciones Unidas организация объединенных наций الأمم المتحدة Nations Unies 국제연합 (Korean)|image1 = Onu countryhumans by mewnniedaartst dd7dfby-fullview.jpg|UN UN flag. svg.png|Flag UN emblem. svg.png|Emblem |author = MewnnieDaArtst|dates_of_life = October 24, 1945|capital = New York city ( United States) (the official) Vienna ( Austria) Geneva ( Switzerland) Nairobi (Kenya) and others|official_language = English Chinese Spanish Russian Arabic French Korean|national day = October 24 (the founding of UN)|population = 7 billion|currency = U.S. dollar ($)|friends = Almost everyone really, but especially: America France Russia (kind of) China United Kingdom European Union NATO Portugal|enemies = China (formerly, from 1971) USSR (from 1950) Singapore (sometimes, as he broke several UN laws) North Korea (sometimes, he always pushes limits with his nukes) Syria (Sometimes) Myanmar (Sometimes) Palestine (Sometimes) Israel (Sometimes)|National food = All foods}} UN is one of the very special characters since he's like European Union ''and ''NATO, a union/alliance featuring 193 members. He's the son of the United States and China ''and was created to establish peace and security in the world, protect human rights, provide humanitarian assistance, promote sustainable development, support the international law and others. Description Appearance He's usually described in a white or light blue suit with a white or black tie, gray or light blue trousers and black shoes since he takes almost all of his time at work to achieve peace in the world, he's also described with white wreath in the form of crossed conventionalized branches of the olive tree, it indicates the logo of the United Nations, he's also commonly described as an angel with large white wings, currently, some start depict him wearing reading glasses with a black frame or 16th-century glasses with a yellow frame, however, this may begin to become common among fandom. Personality He's a nice person, peaceful, innocent, idealistic, totally a kind-hearted, dreamer, empathetic but inept, he wants to be a friend of almost everyone ''- except those who did bad things and didn't try to change -'', so he tries to be friendly and neutral with everyone during an occurrence of a problem or conflict, sometimes he's useless but he can become useful in several situations, he really cares about his family and his friends because they're important for him, he may do anything for the sake of world peace. Interests Usually, he is interested in these three things: # Stopping wars. # Bringing peace to the world. # Making all countries friends. In addition, he is genuinely interested in the cultures of the countries of the world, such as '''Chinese culture, American ('''USA')'' culture, French culture, etc. Flag Meaning The flag consists of a map of the world representing an azimuthal equidistant projection centred on the North Pole, inscribed in a wreath consisting of crossed conventionalized branches of the olive tree, the projection of the map extends to 60° south latitude and includes five concentric circles, the olive branches are a symbol for peace, and the world map represents all the people and the countries of the world, while the white and blue are the official colors of the United Nations. History The emergence of the UN The idea of establishing a United Nations in wartime emerged with the convening of conferences in Moscow and Tehran in 1943, American President "Franklin Delano Roosevelt" proposed the name "United Nations", the first use of this expression was on January 1, 1942, declaring that the United Nations, during World War II, used The Allies express the term "United Nations" just to refer to their alliance. From August to October, representatives of 'France, China, United Kingdom, United States, and USSR met to elaborate the plans arising from the Dumbarton Oaks conference, after the discussions, proposals emerged that summarized the objectives of the organization, its membership and members, as well as arrangements for the maintenance of world peace, security, and international economic and social cooperation, these suggestions have been discussed by governments and relevant individuals around the world. On April 25, 1945, United Nations conference was held in the presence of international organizations and bodies in San Francisco, in addition to the governments, several NGOs, such as Al-Aswad International Clubs, were invited to assist in drafting the constitution, the fifty countries that made up the United Nations at that time signed on the constitution after two months, specifically on June 26, in Poland, who wasn't present at that conference, but then signed it to be the outcome of the signatories to the constitution 51 countries. The United Nations came into being on October 26, 1945, after the constitution was ratified by the five permanent members of the Security Council: China (formerly at that time: Republic of China), France, USSR, United Kingdom, and United States ''- by a majority of the other 46 signatories -'', in United States Senate to ratify the United Nations Charter on July 28 of 1945, in December 1945 the Senate and Congress unanimously requested United Nations to be based in United States, United Nations accepted the request and the headquarters were built in New York City, between 1949 and 1950 alongside the East River on land that purchased $ 8.5 million in donation from Jr. John de Rockefeller, United Nations headquarters was officially opened on January 9, 1951, under a special agreement with United States, he granted some diplomatic privileges and immunities. On October 25, 1971, United Nations General Assembly passed Resolution 2758, which stipulated that the government of Republic of China be replaced by the government of People's Republic of China as the legal ruler and legal representative of China at the United Nations and as one of the five permanent members of the Security Council. The founders of United Nations had high hopes for preventing interstate conflicts and making future wars impossible, those hopes are very clear, but from 1947 to 1991, when the division of the world into hostile camps during the Cold War between the eastern and western camps made this impossible, after the end of the Cold War, there were several calls for United Nations to be the global agency for peace and global cooperation, in recent years, the rise of United States to the site of global hegemony makes doubts about the role and the influence of United Nations. Relationships Founders * USSR * United States * China * United Kingdom * France * Ethiopia * India * Canada * SFR Yugoslavia * Czechoslovakia * Australia * New Zealand * Netherlands * Denmark * Luxembourg '' * '' Belgium * Poland * Norway * Greece '' * ''Saudi Arabia * Egypt * Iraq * Syria * Lebanon * Turkey * Iran * Argentina * Bolivia * Brazil * Chile * Colombia * Costa Rica * Cuba * Dominican Republic * Ecuador * El Salvador * Guatemala * Haiti * Honduras * Liberia * Mexico * Nicaragua * ''Panama'' * Paraguay * Peru '' * '' Philippines * South Africa * Uruguay * Venezuela Former Members :::::: note: Most of these countries got expelled, left by their will or for other reasons: * USSR *''Czech and Slovak Federative Republic'' * Czechoslovak Socialist Republic * Czechoslovakia * Kingdom of Egypt * Portuguese Republic * Ethiopian Empire * Francoist Spain * French Algeria * French Fourth Republic * East Germany * Third Czechoslovak Republic * Republic of Haiti (1859–1957)'' * ''Hungarian People's Republic * Kingdom of Iraq * Republic of Bosnia and Herzegovina * Republic of China (1912–1949)'' * ''Republic of Cuba (1902–1959)'' * ''Republic of Dahomey * Serbia and Montenegro * State of Bahrain * Taiwan * Tanganyika * United Arab Republic * Mutawakkilite Kingdom of Yemen * South Yemen * Yugoslavia * Democratic Federal Yugoslavia * SFR Yugoslavia * Zanzibar Family * '' Spain'' — grandmother * United Kingdom — grandfather * Greece — great-grandmother/aunt (depending on the person) * Italy — great-grandfather/uncle (depending on the person) * United States — father * China — mother * Canada — uncle * Australia — uncle *'' New Zealand'' — aunt * NATO — younger brother * European Union — sister-in-law Friends Almost everyone really, but especially: * 'Bosnia, '''Rwanda and Tamil Eelam'' '— ''"I'm really sorry that I couldn't protect you from those Genocides, ... I promise I will never let you down again .... trust me." * ''South Korea — "I helped you during the Korean War, you are a good friend and former Secretary-General. I see that now you're somewhat a friend with North Korea .... weird but optimistic." * ''United States ''— "My wonderful father, you always protect me and help me. Don't worry, I will be more useful in the future." * ''United Kingdom ''— "I consider you my best friend, but please, I beg you, let Chagos Archipelago belong to its true owners. And are you sure the Brexit idea will work for you?" * ''France ''— "My special and inspiring mother figure. I love you so much." * ''Russia ''— "Your father was a bad person, but you're not really like him. So, are we friends?" * China '(currently) — ''"My beloved mother, everything that was between us in the past is over and now we are best friends. I just hope that your relations with my father will improve." * ''European Union — "You're one of my best friends, you have an inspiring and impressive personality just like your mother, you're also a loving sister figure, no wonder why my brother married you."'' * ''NATO — ''"You always protect me and protect a lot of countries with his peacekeeping forces. I hope I will be as useful as you are." * ''Portugal ''— ''"Friends forever! I hope that you will be a prominent supporter to achieve my goal since you are the current secretary-general." ' *Vatican City — "You are the only country in the world who chooses not to join me, but this doesn't mean that we're not friends."'' *''ASEAN''' '— '"Any friend of EU is welcome to me. We are good friends, right ?"'' *'[[Maldives|''Maldives]]' '— '"I will help you to prevent global warming, you're welcome in Paris Climate Agreement!"'' * USSR (until 1950) — "You were a good friend of mine, well... we were until 1950."'' Neutral * '[[Turkey|''Turkey]] — '"Meh ... I'm fine with you, sometimes you make bad decisions, but at least you helped several countries."'' * '[[Iran|''Iran]]'' — '' "My father hates you and considers you a threat, but there are those who consider you a good friend and ally... I don't know who's telling me the truth about you." * ''Myanmar ''— "Stop killing Rohingya people, they did nothing to you! Looks like you want to get a new set of sanctions." * ''Palestine ''— "You're almost a member, I'm sorry but I can't let you in. My father won't allow me." * Israel — '"We would be friends but sorry, we can't currently since you always committing human rights violations against your son, Palestine."'' * ''Singapore — ''"Oh man, I began to doubt that you know what public morality is, especially discipline. Please stop breaking my laws! I'm not asking you to do the impossible!" * '''Philippines — '"Well, we're not really friends but you're still a good guy. And I forgive you for threatening me to leave me. Please don't do that again. Also please stop criticizing me! I'm trying to help everyone while you're sitting in a chair and saying that I'm weak and useless."'' * ''Syria — ''"Hmm, what I said about Iran applies to you in a way. Are you guilty or victim in the midst of your struggle against the ISIS? We will know that one day. Currently, I can't trust you completely." * ''Taiwan — "I'm sorry for expelling you, but, unfortunately, you aren't allowed back in until more countries recognize you." Enemies * China (formerly, from 1971) — "I don't have to remember that. It's part of the past now." * USSR (from 1950) — ''"Since the beginning of 1950, you broke off your relationship with me and did bad things, so... I had to do the right thing. For the safety of everyone." * ''Third Reich —''"It's obvious why I hate you, you're a dangerous and psychopath demon that has caused suffering to millions, especially the innocent Jews. Now the world is almost safe after your death." * ''North Korea '' (sometimes) '— '"Please calm down, man. Also, please put those nuclear missiles aside and let's have a peaceful conversation. Didn't you promise to stop using those nukes?" Past Versions * ''League of Nations Opinions Spain Spain}}The relationship between UN and his grandmother '' Spain'' wasn't good at first, when she was Francoist Spain, she was making many requests for membership continuously, but he was rejecting it because of her sympathy for the Axis Powers that was overwhelmed in the WWII, what made it worse is his accusation of her bombing the town of Guernica, which happened in 1937, it was caused by ''Third Reich'' and ' [[Kingdom of Italy|''Kingdom of Italy]]' but improved after she forgave him, currently, she's considered one of the important members and his best friends. United Kingdom UK}}The relationship between ''UN and his grandfather '' UK, is very good, as he's one of the founders and permanent members, he constantly provides support and money to his grandson ''UN, despite the problems that occurred between them because of Chagos Archipelago, he's still considering his grandfather as one of his best friends and important members, currently, he's trying to find a solution that works for everyone, to ensure that nothing may adversely affect this friendly and strong relationship. Greece Turkey. I don't deny when he was Ottoman Empire he had committed heinous crimes against her, but that was in the past and he's now changed, right? I called them to conduct a peaceful dialogue to solve all of their current and previous problems, therefore I wish this would do any good, however, I hope our relationship will remain as good as it's currently.|UN about Greece}}The relationship between UN and his great-grandmother/aunt (depending on the person)' ''Greece'' is very good and has no actual problems, she's one of the founders who provide outstanding support and assistance, despite ongoing complaints that she's filing to him against 'Turkey, the matters between them are good and fine, UN currently calling for finding a compromise to stop the problems between her and Turkey, he hopes his proposal regarding a peaceful dialogue between them would be useful. Italy Italy}}The relationship of the UN with his great-grandfather/uncle (depending on the person) Italy is very good and excellent, although he's not one of the founders or permanent members, he provides a lot of support and assistance to him, UN made an official statement indicating that Italy's decision regarding refusal to receive another immigrants batch is right and criticisms that were issued by European countries are unnecessary because he received many of them in recent years and spent a lot of money in order to provide them with ideal and healthy conditions, while there are countries do so in an un-noticeable and rare way, this official statement made their relationship better than it what used to be, they're still working to improve it. United States United States}}The relationship between UN and his father, United States, is very good and even ideal, he loves his father very much. While there are countries that hate him and consider him an odious and bad person, UN considers him a hero and a good person because he's always standing beside him and providing him with support, aid and even lots of money. Since he's the main founder and one of the permanent members, there are currently doubts from some countries that say his father is controlling him in a hidden way in order to achieve his goals and greed. Is this really true? Who knows. However, the relationship is generally very good, and there is already remarkable cooperation, understanding and consistency between them. China USSR and she had even a good relationship with that sadistic devil named Third Reich, and perhaps with Kingdom of Italy. As I had known, she had a kind-of good relationship with German Empire. Wasn't that terrible? I find it weird that my mother was formerly that evil person, but all this in the past, right? She's changed into a wonderful mother! She always strives to protect the overall goal and principles that we established as she's also the second-largest contributor after my father. It's unfortunate that the relationship between my parents isn't really good, but I hope that one day it will improve. My relationship with her is currently very good. There are no problems between us. I'm sure nothing would spoil that!|UN about China}}Although the relationship between UN and his mother China wasn't good at first, for political and other reasons related to WWI and WWII as well as her former good relations with his enemies. That has since changed and she has become his second-largest contributor since she's one of the founders and permanent members. They're confident nothing would spoil their friendly relationship as long as they don't talk much about the bad past which was between them. He's trying to improve the relationship between his parents, and although it seems that didn't really work, he hasn't given up yet. The relationship between them, in general, is very good, there are no real problems between them, so they're trying to keep it this way. Canada The relationship between UN and his uncle, Canada, is very good. He's considered one of the founders and prominent contributors. His peacekeeping forces played a prominent role and contributed to many crises that caught the attention of UN. Currently, he's seeking to restore his seat in the Security Council in 2021 after he lost it in 2010. The relationship between them is very good and there are no real problems between them as well. He hopes this relationship will stay like this for a longer period. Australia New Zealand NATO European Union Gallery ru:Организация Объединённых Наций Category:UN Members Category:Europe Category:The Americas Category:Asia Category:Africa Category:Oceania Category:Antarctica Category:Organisations Category:Characters Category:Everything